Five Senses
by AlchemicAngel19
Summary: There will be five chapters in total, one for each of the five senses- hearing, taste, touch, smell and sight-, and there will be a couple specific to each sense. Chapter 3 is completed, currently rewriting chapter 4 because it was an awful mess. This will have OCxCC in it!
1. Royai- Sight

Darkness just didn't suit the Flame Alchemist. And for good reason too; back in the days before electricity, fire wasn't just a means of warmth, or for cooking, it was also used for light.

But even his flames wouldn't help him now. No light could be put back into eyes that could no longer see. He'd never admit how much it bothered him, how sick at heart it made him. The last sight he ever would see was Truth, and it's twisted grin. No longer would he get to look into the faces of his unit; his friends, or see a new and bright future for the country he lived and would die for.

And no longer would he get to see the face of his beloved Lieutenant. Her warm chestnut-colored eyes, her hair that put the yellow sun to shame, the soft curve of her jaw and chin, her mouth that shone when she smiled, and seemed to breath flames of their own when she was angry. They were nothing more than distant memories now…and yet, the Colonel was having a hard time even conjuring up an image of them in his now forever blackened mind. It was as if the sight from his mind's eye had been stripped away too.

It was hard to live with, but he was just too prideful to admit such a thing.

However, the woman in question could see right through the shallow barriers he had put up.

She was sitting beside him, holding one of his calloused and battle torn hands in both of hers- which were surprisingly soft and smooth, even after wielding gun after gun for so many years. The warmth of the sunlight shone upon the both of them, and though she felt it, she didn't know if he could. He usually didn't feel; he relied on his mind and his eyes to make sense of the situations and the circumstances before him…now he would never be able to do it again. Her burnt caramel eyes looked at both of his- instead of them being their once endless pools of onyx, now they were a faded, worn grey.

It struck her deeply, down all the way to her core. Her heart ached; she felt that the tears could rush to her eyes at any moment. But despite them being alone, the Lieutenant wouldn't allow herself to cry. It wasn't what he wouldn'tve wanted.

She bit her lip, and looked sharply down at the bed, staring blankly at the pastel green sheets of the hospital bed, demanding herself not to cry, and reprimanding herself for even considering such an option. Her hands held tighter to his, and then she felt him squeeze them in return. "Riza…." He mumbled softly.

Her head quickly rose up, her golden hair making a soft swishing noise. "Sir?" Her voice was hasty but soft. His other hand reached up, and gently brushed her cheek, as he hoped his eyes at least looked towards her features. "Riza….don't cry…." The Colonel told her, his voice still gentle, kind, soft…but there was also a hint of his military side mixed in.

She slipped one of her hands away from the other she was currently holding, placing it gently over the one on her cheek. "…I'm not crying, Roy." Her voice was choked up, betraying the fact that she might.

"I don't want you to." He replied, fingertips brushing some hair away from her cheek. "I don't want….I don't want your beautiful face to be distorted by tears. I…..I want you to smile." Her eyes went wide in surprise, her eyes locked onto his face- all of his features were softened, and even a small wry smile graced his mouth. "Smile for me….let me feel your smile. Don't cry for me, Riza. I'm still here….I still have my legs to get up and walk with….I still have my hands to feel with….let me see your face with my fingertips."

His words seeped into her heart, and it took every ounce of willpower within her to not let the hot tears brimming in her eyes fall. If her Colonel- no, her Roy- didn't want her to cry, then she wouldn't. She would smile…because it was for him.

Her eyes slowly closed, and her lips parted in a soft and tender smile. A chill ran down her spine when she felt his fingertips ghost over her lips. His eyes were closed too, and then out of nowhere, in the darkness, he saw her. Her face, every flawless detail, including her smile.

Roy knew that he would never be able to see her with his eyes again….but he could see with his fingertips…..and that was what mattered. A single tear ran down his face, and then his fingers glided down to under her chin, gently pulling her face to his as their lips met.

As long as he could see her, even it was by his fingertips….then there was still a ray of light for him in his eternal darkness. It didn't come from his flames, it didn't come from the sun…it came from her. She was his light…and that was enough.

_(AN: I cried so much when I first wrote this. All the feels + this is my OTP = I become nothing but a sap. (not that I'm not already one on a daily basis, mind you.) Royai forever! And yes, I realize that I made it seem like that he would never see again, but hey, how was anyone supposed to know that Marcoh would offer him a Philosopher's Stone to get his sight back? Nobody. So there you go. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, read and review please!)_


	2. AlJuli- Touch

As the sun began it's ascent over the horizon, its warm beams of light beginning to reach out over the hills of Resembool, painting the grass, which was a pale green from the rising sun, different shades of yellow and orange, other beams reached far up into the sky, clearing away the cool colors of night to make way for the warm colors of day.

The beaming sunlight stretched out for miles, making sure all of Resembool was being used as its canvas. That didn't just mean the rolling hills, but also the sparse houses were being caught up in the sun's warm embrace. Making sure to cover every inch of the peaceful countryside, the sun peeked into the windows of every home, sending forth its rich colors of the daytime to also paint the walls, the furniture and the people within.

Alphonse, asleep in one of the guest rooms of the Rockbell house, soon felt the sun pull him into its embrace, the beams of light stirring him out of a sound sleep. Each and every day brought a renewed sense of life for him…it was amazing how something so insignificant to humans, like the ability to touch, to feel, to sleep, had impacted him so greatly. Six years of being nothing but a soul inside an unfeeling suit of armor would change anyone's perspective on the little things that were always taken for granted.

As he shifted to sit up a little, to get a better look at the scenery outside his window, his arm brushed against something smooth and warm. His head turned to see what it was, honey blond hair brushing against his flesh and blood face and shoulders, and then he saw another head; a feminine one, of orange hair- as orange as the morning sun's rays- resting against a pillow as white as the sheets he laid on.

His moss green eyes smiled, as he reached a hand out, fingertips gently brushing some sparse strands out of the face of the girl sleeping next to him, taking his time to gently take in the warmth of her smooth skin, the feel of her soft hair. She stirred ever so slightly, and he could tell even from where he was sitting that her eyes were beginning to open.

Bending his head down, he placed a light, tender kiss on the top of her shoulder, taking his time with that as well. It was just so fulfilling to be able to savor every moment of being able to touch and to actually feel human contact. He never realized how much he truly had missed it until he was actually able to know such a feeling again after six long years.

Her lips curled in a soft smile, as the morning light painted her lightly tanned skin the same color as her hair. "Alphonse…" A light, gentle whisper cut through the still, peaceful air, her head shifting to look over her shoulder at the man in question. A tender smile graced his already softly beaming face, moving his already bent head over to put his nose to hers. "Juliette..." He whispered her name in return, though his whisper was more breathless, as if he were in awe that this moment was really real.

The girl's emerald green eyes narrowed in a sleepy smile, before she closed them, lightly placing her forehead to his. Despite her vow, her promise, to love the man beside her no matter if he were armor or human, she did take joy in being able to actually felt the warmth of his flesh and blood arms around her, the sound of his beating heart when she laid her head on his chest at night, seeing how his eyes shone, how his smile lit up his whole face. Every moment with him was precious, and oh, how she wished she could freeze time just so she could hang onto them a little longer.

"I love you…." She mumbled, her arms slowly making their way out from under the comforter, slipping around his body, the smooth warmth of his back sending tiny shivers of happiness to her heart. His hands rested on either side of her, holding himself up, as their eyes met at the same time, half closed, but smiling.

"I love you too…." He replied, before bending down and connecting the two of them in a warm, tender and passionate kiss, hearts beating faster with the love they had for one another.

They didn't need over the top speeches and declarations, overly abundant displays of affection, or to be spoiled with material items. The little things- getting to wake up beside each other, having the ability to whisper three little words that were spoken with their hearts and gently caress one another, and being granted the simple joy of sharing a morning kiss- fulfilled and satisfied the two perfectly fine.

Sometimes it really was just the little things that made a big difference.

_(AN: More feels. Five Senses is nothing but feels man. I don't do enough with these two like I should honestly; I'm trying to change that, but finding ideas that doesn't have to do with the basics- writing out their wedding, proposal, birth of their kids, etc.- while not interfering too much with their happy ending (because Al especially has been through enough) is a little challenging. I digress. Hope you enjoyed, read and review please!)_


	3. EdWin- Smell

Sometimes you just don't know how much you'll miss something until you leave it for a long time. And even for someone like the Fullmetal Alchemist, that still very much held true. Despite Father having been defeated, all the Homunculi gone, and his and Al's goal having been reached, he still felt the need to travel to study Alchemy further, even though he could no longer use it himself. It happened to work out perfectly- Alphonse had gone east to study Alkahestry, so the brothers agreed to combine their findings when they both returned and see if they couldn't use their research to better Amestris.

The time had finally come, and now Edward had returned back home to Resembool. When he stepped off the train, his golden eyes were treated to the sight of the hills, the tall spring green grass covering every inch of their curves, high and low, like a warm blanket rippling in the wind as it dried on the clothesline. The sky was a perfect shade of light blue, and pristine white clouds shaped like cotton balls all mushed together hung low, like you could reach out and grab one.

He took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh, clean air, knowing he was home where he belonged. Then he started towards Winry's house, suitcase tightly in his right hand. As he walked down the beaten dirt path, his thumb ran over the leather of the handle, feeling its smooth yet coarse texture. Even after nearly three years of having his actual flesh and blood arm again, sometimes he would purposely brush his hand across something, just to know the feeling of it against his palm- a little quirk he had picked up after the Promised Day.

Outside, on the porch of the Rockbell home, Winry sat on the railing, drinking her tea, with her ever faithful companion Den beside her. The wind rippled and ruffled her long cream colored hair, no longer tied back in a hair tie. She stared out to the horizon that seemed to have no end- all she saw was an endless ocean of green, with a small brown squiggle in the distance. But what was different was that she saw someone coming up the pathway towards her, and once said person got close enough to make out their features, her morning glory colored eyes lit up.

"Edward!" She cried out, setting her cup down on the railing as she dropped down onto the porch, scrambling down the stairs and running to him. The dog's head popped up, and she started to bark as she quickly followed her ecstatic owner.

Fullmetal knew a hug was inevitable, and he welcomed it. Preparing himself, he set down his suitcase and opened his arms, his eyes narrowing as a warm smile overcame his face, lemon blond hair brushing over his eyes. Seconds later he felt the mechanic rush into him, throwing herself into his arms; the force being enough to make him fall flat on his back on the ground.

He laughed as he held her tightly, her forehead resting in his neck. It made him blush very lightly, but unlike before, he didn't mind it so much. She smiled against his collarbone, and he felt it. "Welcome home, Ed…" She said in a whisper, loud enough for him to hear. Tears formed in her eyes, and she held them back, not wanting to cry, as she knew how it bothered him when she did.

Her tears were soon forgotten when he ran a hand ran through her hair, and then she felt his lips press gently against the top of her head, lingering there. He closed his eyes, and took a deep but silent breath. She had a clean, flowery scent about her, tainted by the tangy, bitter smell of oil and hydraulics. In his mind's eye, he pictured her, smiling tenderly and lovingly at him- every perfect detail about her was depicted flawlessly, and she was standing in front of her house- not just the present day woman he had come to love, but also her past little girl self; his best friend. Right then and there he knew he had to correct himself.

Though Resembool was technically his home, and despite the wonderful sting of the fresh air, and the sweet taint of the tall grass being such welcoming, familiar scents, he realized that those weren't what made him feel like he were at home. It was her scent- her own unique blend of flowers and machine-like essences.

When those scents filled his lungs…then he knew he was home. He held his home in his arms…and now that he was back, he had no intention of ever leaving it- or her- again.

_(AN: Ah, EdWin. Good old EdWin. I love the happy ending they get in the manga/Brotherhood. As much as I love the 2003 anime, I hate its ending, period. After all the brothers had been through, they were still torn apart in the end. XP To clarify, this is when Ed comes back from the West and before they're married. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, please read and review!) _


End file.
